


100 Percent

by i_is_shark



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark
Summary: WARNING: This IS smut.Probably will have about 5 chapters.Just read it. It's good.Maybe a little fluffy...





	1. 20 Percent

Mark and Youngjae had been together for about six or seven months, and had not once talked about sex. Youngjae was WAY too innocent for that. Or so his partner thought. The younger was pretty easy to manipulate when it came to just about anything else, but Mark knew this would take time. He wanted this badly, but he was patient.

Thankfully, Mark was sexy enough to make anybody horny, even Youngjae, if he tried hard enough.

He started working the second they had a moment alone.

The two were in their shared bedroom on Mark's bed watching a scary movie on a laptop.

"Do you want some of my popcorn?" the older asked in the most seductive way possible to ask if somebody wanted something as simple as popcorn.

"Um... ok." Youngjae was clearly confused by Mark's sudden sexiness.

He reached for the bowl, but his hand was pushed away by his boyfriend, who was trying to feed a piece of popcorn to him. Youngjae reluctantly opened his mouth and was greeted by a piece of salty popcorn, then an immediate kiss. A passionate one. Not just a peck. It seemed as if his hyung was trying to eat the popcorn out of his mouth. Mark was pushed away by the startled younger.

"Sorry. I was just really hungry."

"Oh. Then you can keep the popcorn."

"Not for popcorn.  _For you._ " Mark whispered that part straight into Youngjae's ear.

"I'm gonna go, Mark-hyung... This movie's getting too scary." Youngjae tried to push away but was countered by Mark's arm.

"You're not going anywhere."

"F-fine. But don't try anything." Youngjae looked down shyly.

"I don't know if I can do that." Mark said with a smirk on his slim face. "You're just too damn sexy." He bit his lip, making the younger's hips flinch.

Mark scooted towards his boyfriend and nibbled on his ear, grabbing his sensitive bulge in the process. Youngjae unsuccesfully fought back a moan.

"O-ohhhh..."

Youngjae found his strength again and pushed his hyung away.

"I'm sorry... I can't do this. I'm going to go sleep on the couch."

Mark pushed out his bottom lip in one of his famous pouts, but smiled inside when he saw that Youngjae's pants had tightened.

 _He's about 20% there... This shouldn't take too long._  Mark thought, noticing his own boner. He masturbated himself to sleep.

 

 

Oh my god, that was really bad. Sorry it was so short; the chapters will get longer and more filled with smut later on. *squee*

I haven't written the next chapter yet, so feel free to leave suggestions, criticism, and compliments in the comments.

Also, this is my first fanfic, so I'm not super experienced!

Thanks for reading, and like and subscribe!


	2. 40 Percent

I decided to post this early, because I am so proud and I couldn't wait, so here you go!!! (This one is graphic. *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink*)  
Youngjae was innocent, or so his lover thought. Mark didn’t think that for too long. This assumption was proven wrong when Mark left practice early to go snooping in his boyfriend’s room.  
The eldest didn’t have a solid reason for this; he was just hoping that he could find something that would help him manipulate Youngjae more easily, and boy, did he find something.  
He searched what he thought would be anyone’s most private place first, but found nothing but dust under Youngjae’s bed.   
Next, Mark checked his underwear drawer. He only saw underwear at first, which he expected. As the older was closing the drawer, something shiny caught his eye.   
Mark jerked the drawer back open and grabbed the item. He found himself holding a white choker with a little golden bell hanging on the front. The bell had the word slut engraved into the side.  
“Oh. My. GOD.”  
He dug further, finding a shiny silver dildo, a matching vibrating butt plug, golden anal beads, and a cock ring.  
“Oh. My. Fucking. GOD, Youngjae.”  
Youngjae struck Mark as the type of guy who never masturbated in the first place, no matter how painful his boner was, but this all explained why the erection he had caused a few nights ago had been gone the next morning. And why he heard moaning when Youngjae was the only other one home. The eldest didn’t realize why the moaning that he heard hadn’t given this away a while ago, but he was just happy that he had some dirt on his boyfriend.  
Mark heard the front door open, and remembering the boner Youngjae had had during practice, stuffed the toys back into the drawer, and hid in the closet, hoping to catch Youngjae in action.  
Mark watched through the crack in the door as the younger stumbled as quickly as possible through the door, locked it, and opened the drawer that Mark had looked through just minutes ago.   
Youngjae didn’t even bother to wonder why his toys weren’t buried, but just grabbed them and fell to the floor as his knees gave out.  
Mark’s lips curled into a smirk.  
Youngjae’s pants and boxers were off in seconds, and Mark saw the cause of his boyfriend’s sudden horniness. Sticking out of his ass was another vibrating butt plug on full power, with a cute bunny tail on it that made Mark’s pants tighten.   
Youngjae moaned just at the feeling of the cold air hitting his naked member, making Mark moan as well.  
The younger was squirming and bucking his hips, desperate to get some relief as he attempted to clip his slut collar with his shaky hands. Although Youngjae really needed this, he felt like teasing himself today, so he slipped on his golden cock ring and tightened it.  
Youngjae ripped out the vibrating butt plug with the tail and inserted the dry ribbed dildo.  
He fucking screamed.  
“MARK!! O-o-ohhhh! F-f-fuck me! F-fuck me harder!”  
Inside the closet, Mark was already close to releasing, and he hadn’t even brought his hands down to his bulge yet.  
“F-FASTER!!!”  
The dildo slammed down onto Youngjae’s prostate, he screamed and cum dribbled down his member, breaking past the cock ring, and Mark jizzed in his pants.  
He’s screaming my name now. He’s definitely closer. 40% there.


	3. 41 Percent

Youngjae screamed and came, and Mark jizzed in his pants.  
Like his boyfriend, Mark sucked at holding back his moans and screamed along with the boy crumpled on the floor, coming down from his high.  
He fell forward and out of the closet face planting next to Youngjae.  
Mark stood up, brushed the dust that wasn't really there off of his shirt and said, "Dayumm!" (Oh my God, he's turning into BamBam...)  
Youngjae nearly had a heart attack.  
"WHAT THE FUCK MARK?!??!"  
Along with huffing and puffing (watch the Just Right MV) from overstimulation and having messed up hair from faceplanting onto the floor, Mark was still Mark, and being Mark, made Youngjae hard again.   
Too bad for the younger, because that's when BamBam walked in.  
"Hey hyung, have you-" he broke out laughing. "I knew you two were a thing!!!"  
Markjae wasn't a public thing at the time.  
Youngjae turned red. Like, his ENTIRE BODY turned red.  
"I'll leave you two alone, then... LOL that collar!"  
Youngjae jumped into his bed and hid under the covers.  
Mark just left the room.


End file.
